Life's Unexpected Journey
by DiNozzo and Gibbs addict
Summary: This is my second story & is based just before season 12, when as Tony mentioned in the first episode of the season that he was on holiday in Spain, what happened & what will happen with the woman that he met while he was there?
1. Chapter 1

**Life's unexpected journey.**

**Chapter 1.**

Tony never though he would ever meet anyone that would make him feel the same way as he had about Ziva, but Debra had certainly done that, the moment they met, or rather the moment they bumped into each other in the club they'd both been out too, he bought her a drink to apologise for bumping into her &amp; they ended up chatting, &amp; even though he hadn't really learnt anything about her, he knew he wanted to get to know her. When he got back to the hotel again afterwards, he said to himself "Don't do this to yourself again DiNozzo." But he had a feeling it was going to be a waste of time, as he somehow knew that their paths were going to cross again, despite them having not exchanged any details either.

A few days later he was right, because he was just heading back to the hotel once again, after having met up with some friends for lunch, during his holiday in Spain. As he was doing so &amp; passing a derelict building he could hear a tussle going on inside, followed by some gun shots, just as his special agent instincts started to kick in, &amp; he was thinking about going in, a man comes running out &amp; he hears yells of

"Stop him!" He then gives chase &amp; manages to catch him, although there is a tussle &amp; he does end up on the floor with him, the next moment

he hears a voice say "Here I think you may be in need of these." As he then turns he sees Debra standing there with a pair of handcuffs in her hand, passing them too him. He then puts them onto the man he's caught &amp; get's him up. When he then gets a proper look at her, he notices that she's wearing an NCIS cap &amp; jacket,

she then says to him "Thanks for the help. "That's ok, so you're an agent too?" One of her team then come &amp; takes the man off Tony, as she says "Thanks Joe, take him back for us. I am special agent Debra Kingston."

She takes out &amp; shows him her ID, then adds "You?"

He answers "Special agent Anthony DiNozzo, &amp; I'm based in Washington."

She then says "Do you want to come back to the office for a coffee or something as a thank you for your help, as it's about the best I can do, for now anyway."

He replies "That would be good." They then walk together round the corner to her car, get in &amp; head to the office.

Once they get back to the office again they head to the conference room, &amp; she gets him a coffee, just as she's about to get her own, she gets a call asking for help with the suspect they caught, so she goes to help. When she comes back once again

she says "Sorry about that, I think he's determined he's going to be a pain." She then has another go at trying to get herself a coffee, but he's already got up too do the same for her, so they both grab the coffee pot at the same time, which means their hands touch, but they just smile at each other &amp; he gets the coffee for her, after handing it to her, they then both sit down together.

He then asks her "So how long have you been here for?"

She replies "I've been here about five years now, a year just as an agent &amp; then four as team leader."

He then asks "You were here when EJ was then? Before she came to DC for the port to port killer."

She answers "I was &amp; built the team up from the ground when she &amp; the others left, &amp; while it was still going on. It's been difficult, but I think we've finally got there, &amp; I'm proud of my team, so what about you?"

He replies "I've been in DC for fourteen years now, before that I was a cop in Philly &amp; then Baltimore after that. How did you end up in NCIS? As I sense that you're from England, &amp; not really that close to a centre."

She replies "My mum is from the south coast of England, but my dad was from America &amp; in the marines, so I've always been around various bases &amp; things. When I left school I wasn't really sure about what I wanted to do, went to law school &amp; very nearly ended up joining JAG, but then we had an NCIS agent come &amp; do a talk with us, so decided on joining from there. After completing training I was agent afloat on a few ships, but ended up getting fed up with not having a place I could call my own, &amp; being a nomad, so decided on settling down when the job here came up, &amp; the rest of course is history."

He then asks her "If a job came up anywhere else, would you take it?"

She answers "I don't know, I suppose it depends on what the job is &amp; where it is, then I might do, it depends, as I have really loved being more settled here. What about you? You've remained in the same place all this time."

He answers her "It's because I love it in DC, although things might've been different at the time EJ came here, because I was originally offered the job here. At the same time I was involved in a big undercover op, &amp; I knew it would tae a long time to get in as far as I had done, so decided on not taking it."

She asks "Do you wish you'd taken it?"

He says "Sometimes, as just before getting started with the undercover assignment I was running the team, because our boss Gibbs had quit, so I was running the team. Yes I did make some mistakes &amp; it was a difficult time, but I managed to keep the team together. He then did come back again, &amp; stepped back in as team leader. He's been my mentor ever since I first joined, &amp; due to having been in a coma just before he quit, he could still be a bit hazy over things on his return, so I felt that I should stay &amp; support him, &amp; have ended up just staying there."

There's then a knock on the door &amp; Joe comes in &amp; says "The doctor has given his clearance for you to interview."

"OK you &amp; David put him in interrogation, &amp; I'll be there in a minute. It looks like I'm going to have to go, but you're more than welcome to observe if you want too."

He replies "It's OK thanks, I'll leave you too it." She then takes out one of her cards &amp; gives it too him &amp; says "Call me later, as I would like the chance to be able to thank you properly."

"OK I will, or you can call me." He then does the same with one of his cards.

After having some lunch together as her thank you to him, for the remainder of his holiday they end up spending a lot of time together, having lunches or meals out &amp; sometimes just drinks. As they tentavilly get to know each other, he keeps finding himself conflicted, because part of him just wants to get her into bed, but on the other hand he feels that there's something special about her, &amp; if there's a chance for them to get together, then he doesn't want to throw that chance away. For Debra she also finds that she's feeling the same the way, because it is nearly a year ago since her last relationship, &amp; if he made a move on her she knows she's happily end up in bed with him, but with the circumstances of how her relationship ended she's also scared about the same thing happening again, so she's afraid of letting go for them to have a chance. By the time he goes back to DC again &amp; they have a final meal together on the night before he leaves, they both find they have regrets about not admitting their feelings for one another.

As things turn out, fate ends up bringing them together again, as shortly after his return to DC their suspect who he helped to arrest has turned out to be a part of a big gang, who are drug running on American Navy ships, between Spain &amp; DC. With the arrest of Lee the gang leaders then get themselves out of Spain &amp; move things to DC instead. At first she thinks that she might just have to hand everything over to them, but as things are still coming up at her end, she decides that perhaps it should become a joint op, so she gets everything together case file wise &amp; then calls the director Leon Vance, who agrees with her, so they agree to a meeting in a few days time. Despite she &amp; Tony also having stayed in touch with each other via E mail or the phone, which a few times they have also turned a bit flirtatious, she decides on keeping the trip quiet, so that she can surprise him.

After arriving in DC she checks into her hotel, then goes to find Tony's apartment. On the way there though she runs into a bit of trouble, as she starts to sense that she's being followed, all of a sudden she hears a shot ring out, &amp; ducks into an alley &amp; realises that she's been hit in the shoulder. She then manages to run &amp; hide in the alley, before finally collapsing. Once she hides &amp; starts to loose consciousness, she presses the speed dial number on her cell for Tony, when

he answers she says weakly "Tony, help me, I'm in trouble." When she then passes out. Tony was in his apartment as she calls, so after calling her name a couple of times, he hangs up &amp; calls McGee "McGee can you trace the last call to my phone? I need to leave the line clear in case she tries to call again, so call me when you find out.

As he then grabs his jacket &amp; keys, he dashes out of the apartment as the phone goes again, he answers it with a "Hi." It's McGee who tells him the location of the cell &amp; that it's still on, he realises where it is &amp; goes running down the road to the alley, as he reaches it he gets his gun &amp; torch out, then takes it slowly as he starts to search for her. As he approaches near to where she is, he nearly goes straight past it, but luckily he hears a sound which makes him turn round, he then sees her on the ground against the wall, as he then sees the blood, he crouches down &amp; checks for her pulse,

her eyes then flicker open &amp; she weakly says "Tony?"

he quietly replies "It's me." He then calls 911 &amp; Gibbs. As she flickers in &amp; out of consciousness, he applies pressure to her shoulder to stem the bleeding, as well as trying to keep her talking

"What are you doing here?"

She replies "I was coming to see you as a surprise, because the case I've been working on has bought me here, I'm supposed to be seeing Director Vance in the morning. As I was walking along I started to get the feeling I was being followed, I heard the shot &amp; knew I'd been hit. I ran in here &amp; got myself hidden, but they still followed &amp; didn't thankfully find me."

He asks her "Where are you staying?"

"At the Adams House"

The paramedics then turn up, &amp; shortly after that so does Gibbs "What's going on DiNozzo?"

He explains to him "This is Special Agent Debra Kingston, she's in charge in Rota, &amp; we met when I was in Spain. I got out of her that the case she's been working on has bought her here, as she's supposed to be seeing Vance in the morning. She had a feeling that she was being followed as she was coming to see me. She was shot somewhere round the corner on the street &amp; managed to hide round here, but she did hear them follow, I think they were probably going to finish her off if they found her."

"OK, where's she staying?"

"She told me that it was at the Adams House."

He tells him "I'll get over there, because as well as her, they may also be after the case files. You go with her to the hospital &amp; keep guard; I'll get Bishop &amp; McGee to come &amp; process the scene, plus also let Vance know what has happened."

Later on Gibbs goes to the hospital &amp; finds Tony waiting outside her room,

he asks him "How's she doing?"

He replies "She's been pretty lucky as it was a through &amp; through, they also suspect that there may be a bone chip. They're just stitching the wound at the moment, and then she's free to go."

Gibbs says "Vance has said he wants her in protective custody, as her room was a wreck when I got there, I've got her stuff in the car. Luckily she's hidden the files up so well, they didn't find them."

Tony asks him "Do you want her to come home with me? As at least she does know me, &amp; I am the only familiar face round here that she knows, so it might help."

"As long as you look after her." "I will do, I promise."

Gibbs then asks "By the way is she British?"

Tony replies "She is, why?"

Gibbs answers "I think there's a chance that she could be my god daughter, as her name seemed familiar, is her father Tyler Kingston?"

"I don't know as she never told me his name, but when we first met in Spain I asked how come she'd joined NCIS with being British, &amp; she explained about living on American bases &amp; things, because of her father being American &amp; in the marines, so if she is your god daughter how long has it been since you last saw her?"

"It was just after Shannon &amp; Kelly's funeral. They'd gone back to England after it, because he'd been based there. Her mum did send me updates &amp; things every so often, until they got based somewhere over here, as she was just finishing high school."

"Well I can fill in a little bit for you, as when we met she told me that after uni she was going to join JAG, as she was doing law, but changed her mind when an NCIS agent visited them, &amp; joined up. She was then mostly an agent afloat, until she joined Rota when EJ was there, then when EJ came here; she stepped up &amp; became team leader."

"Thanks, would you mind if I went in there first, before we get her back to yours?"

"No you go ahead."

Once the doctor is done with her, he goes in &amp; says "Hi Debra."

She turns round &amp; smiles at him "Hi Uncle Jethro, I had a strange feeling after Tony said Gibbs when we met that it might be you."

He replies "I think that now you're older it can just be Jethro now, except for the circumstances, it's nice to see you again."

"&amp; you too."

"We'll have a proper catch up while you're here, when Tony explained about you seeing Vance in the morning, I called him &amp; he wants you in protective custody, so Tony has said that you can stay with him. So what happened, &amp; what are you doing here?"

She answers him "I've been working on a case where there's been some drug running on Navy ships between Rota &amp; here. The person that Tony helped us arrest was a part of the gang, &amp; he pretty much grassed them all up. They were all based in Rota, including the gangs leaders, we were very close to getting them when they ran &amp; came here, leaving just the minor members left behind. I then noticed that via reports of crimes &amp; things coming from here were the same kind of things that had been happening to us, so guessed that they were trying assert themselves here now &amp; thought I ought to come &amp; help, which is why I was seeing Vance in the morning. After getting here I was going to give Tony a surprise, &amp; it's not because of anything else other than friendship. When I was walking to his, I started getting the feeling I was being followed, the next minute I heard a shot &amp; knew I'd been hit; I then managed to hide where Tony found me. I did also hear them follow, so I was glad I managed to hide. I can't work out why though that they've come after me, as they've never targeted us, while we've been investigating the case."

"It might be because you've come here &amp; they think it's now a joint investigation, so we'll now catch them, or there could just be a chance that you might've missed something, &amp; they may think that you have seen it, because when I got your stuff from the hotel, the room had been ransacked."

"They wouldn't have found anything as I'd not unpacked yet, but there's a secret compartment in my case that only I know about, so all the files are in there. If you want them though you &amp; Tony will have to help me, because I won't be able to do it one handed."

"We will do &amp; we're still going to be seeing Vance in the morning, &amp; of course you can help us where you can do, but until you get the all clear with your shoulder, other than bringing you in &amp; taking you home again that will be all you can do. Now what about telling you're mum &amp; dad or Claire about this &amp; where you are?"

"I'll call them later."

"It's ok; I can do it for you, especially as it would be good to have a talk with them again."

"Thank you their numbers are in my cell in my bag." The doctor then comes back &amp; gives her some painkillers to take away with her, which she has to take as prescribed &amp; get as much rest as possible, plus go back again in a weeks time for a check up. Other than at night in bed she has to wear the sling all the time, &amp; that night will be the only night that she has to keep it on. As soon as he goes Gibbs helps her off the bed &amp; picks up her bag. They then go &amp; meet Tony outside.

"You two go ahead &amp; I'll catch you up, but not too far behind, just in case we get followed."

A while after they get in Gibbs arrives with her bags; they put her suitcase on Tony's bed

Gibbs asks "So what do we need to do?"

She answers "When you get it open, in the hinge there's a button, press that &amp; pull it apart. Now on the empty half there's a pocket in the side, just undo the zip &amp; it's in there."

Tony says "That's amazing, where did you get that?"

She replies "Thanks Tony, it was from my sister Claire, as she owns a company that sells bags &amp; things, plus designs ones for peoples needs. I kept getting fed up with files getting in a muddle &amp; needing sorting if I needed them while travelling &amp; things, with that pocket I didn't need to do it anymore. It also comes handy in situations like this, as everything is hidden, so unless someone strikes lucky, it can't be found."

Gibbs says "I'll take these for you &amp; keep them safe."

"Thank you."

"Now promise me you'll get some rest, &amp; we'll see you in the morning."

"I promise I will do."

Once Gibbs has gone &amp; they get left alone,

Tony says "You take the bed &amp; I'll have the sofa."

She replies "Are you sure, as I don't mind taking the sofa?"

"I'm sure as you need rest, &amp; I know for tonight it is going to be difficult, so you need to be as comfortable as possible. Now is there anything I can get you?"

"I could do with something to eat please, as I've not eaten anything since I left home &amp; I'm starving, seeing as part of my surprise as well was going to be taking you out for something to eat."

"That would've been very nice, it's a shame that things went wrong, because it would've been so good to see you at the door, rather than having to find you in the mess you were in. I'll go &amp; phone for a takeaway." She then kisses him on the cheek &amp; strokes the side of his face. "What was that for?"

"It's to say thank you for coming to find me, &amp; for keeping me safe."

"I promise I will always keep you safe." They come close to kissing, but eventually he shakes himself out of it.

"Please make sure you get something that I'll be able to manage one handed."

"I'll try, but if you can't manage I can always help you." He flashes her one of his mischievous smiles, as he walks off to get the phone.

While they're waiting for the food to come her phone, as she sees the number she goes out to the bedroom, as it's her parents. As soon as she's finished talking to them it goes again, &amp; this time it's her sister Claire. This time even if he knows he shouldn't invade her privacy, he can't resist standing near by so he can eavesdrop on her conversation.

Claire asks her "So are you ok?"

She replies "I'm fine Claire honest, just in a little bit of pain, but it's not the first time this has happened."

"I know it isn't, but we do still worry, especially when we find out that you're not even in Spain when it happened."

"Well I was sort of hoping to get here first, then call you all once I'd settled tomorrow, I didn't know this was going to happen, did I? The main thing is I'm being looked after, &amp; of course I've got my godfather here as well."

"Ok, so what about Tony, have you told him, or will you tell him that you love him?"

"I don't know, I might do, but I'm still finding it hard."

"Of course you probably are, but you have to put the past behind you, &amp; let yourself go."

"I know I do, as I do love him very much, &amp; I know that Matt would be very happy for me, it's just part of me is scared to let go, in case the same thing happens again. I've always known as an agent you can loose the people you love, &amp; that I was going to loose Matt anyway, but it was sooner than we thought it was. Plus even if I tell him, can we really manage with a long distance relationship; because once this case ends I will have to go back to Spain again. He's also protecting me &amp; I'm scare that if I come out &amp; tell him that I love him, &amp; he doesn't feel the same way, things will be really awkward between us, plus I really love him as a friend as well, &amp; I don't really want to loose him as a friend either."

"You need to follow your heart, &amp; if you want to be with him, you should pluck up the courage to tell him. Look I know you're not big on the marriage &amp; kids thing, but who knows? He could end up changing you on one of those points, you just need to let go."

"I'll try, but in a way even though it's been a year since I lost Matt &amp; now he'd be happy for me if I found someone new, I still sort of feel guilty that I'm somehow disrespecting his memory."

"There will be part of you that will feel like that, but you're not, &amp; he would want you to be happy." The doorbell then goes,

so he creeps away to answer it, then calls "Foods here!"

"Ok I'll be there in a second. I'd better go Claire as our food is here."

"Ok, but please keep yourself safe &amp; make sure you call. If anything happens between you &amp; Tony, let me know, or just want to talk about anything to do with him, please call as well."

"I will do I promise." They then say goodbye &amp; she goes out to join Tony.

After getting the food &amp; drink sorted they go &amp; sit on the floor at the coffee table

Tony says "So I guess that as the calls were from your family, Gibbs called them."

"He did, as that was my mum &amp; dad, as well as my sister Claire. They're glad I'm ok, although the only problem with Claire is that before she started up the bag business, that I said about earlier, she was a psychologist, so as well as giving some good advise at times, she does also tend to analyse everything, but I do love her &amp; she's a great friend, plus I love my nieces &amp; nephews as she has four kids, that's why she gave up the psychology stuff, &amp; started up the bag business."

"Isn't it hard though being away from them, I know in Spain you're fairly close, but here you're a lot further away, have you got anymore brothers &amp; sisters?"

"I've got a younger brother Paul, he's thirty &amp; in the Royal Marines, I don't know how long it will be though, as he got married last year. He's just home from his fourth tour of Afghanistan, although I have a feeling that unlike dad, if he stays in he might end up going into the training side of things, as he can be a great teacher."

"What about you? Have you thought about marriage &amp; a family?"

"With being the oldest I think it was always expected, plus with me &amp; Claire being so close in age we both fantasised about it, &amp; yes I did want it, but I think that due to being such a nomad until I was a teenager I inherited the being on the move bug, as I only got settled while at high school &amp; uni, then again during the time of my agent training, by the time that ended I think the wanting to be on the move bug hit again, &amp; it was fulfilled with being agent afloat, then of course there was no chance of meeting anyone then, &amp; I think I went through a stage of playing the field when I was in port. Just before going to Spain I met someone &amp; thought he could be the one, but he cheated on me. So when I got settled in Spain I stayed single for ages, as I found it difficult to trust anyone. Someone did then come into my life who I thought was the one, but it's a situation that's difficult to talk about, even so I do still hope I can meet someone special. I think with my age it might be possibly too late to meet someone special &amp; have kids. So I would probably be happy just to have someone special in my life, &amp; that I can spend the rest of my life with."

"Well just remember that whatever happens I will always be here for you, even if you've gone home. Saying that if you did by any chance meet someone special while you were here say, would you relocate once again?"

"I think I would do, as I don't know what it is, but I do honestly feel it's time to settle once &amp; for all. I know I'd probably make up my mind at the time, but I could even possibly consider giving the job up, that's if I someone in time to have kids &amp; they want them as well of course. Plus I think it's today that has made me consider it, because it's the third time I've been shot, &amp; I worry that I won't be able to take another time of it happening, &amp; it's bought back everything, with the thing I can't talk about, &amp; made me realise what it's like for both sides of the coin, but mostly for the person that has to find them &amp; has to pick up the pieces."

"Look I wanted to be there for you, &amp; I was very glad you reached out for me, whenever you also feel ready to tell me about what happened, I will be here for you."

The emotions then get to her, &amp; as she says "Thanks Tony." She bursts into tears, so being careful of her arm he gives her a hug until she settles down.

Later on when she's gone to bed, with tony being on the sofa, but he's awake as he's worrying about Debra, not only that he's trying to work out how to play things because he knows he's in love with her, &amp; from overhearing her talk to Claire, he knows she feels the same way about him, but it's whatever happened in her previous relationship that's holding her back. He knows that he should give her time, but he's scared that she'll end up going back to Spain again, &amp; they won't end up admitting to each other, how they really feel. Although he does have a feeling that in a way she's trying to tell with the way she's been saying certain things, &amp; also with some of the looks she's been giving him. In the end he decides that he'll give her the time she needs, but if it starts to look like she might be heading home, he will make sure they talk, as he's determined that he's not going to loose another person that he's in love with.

For Debra she manages to get some sleep, before she wakes up in pain. At first she thinks she can ignore it, but it gets intense so she goes to take some tablets in the kitchen. Of course with trying to do it one handed it's a no go, &amp; in the end the container drops to the floor with a bang. As she looks down on the floor it's gone under the table, so she groans.

"Here let me" She turns to see Tony standing in the doorway in just a t-shirt &amp; boxers.

"Thanks." He then goes over, picks them up, gets a glass of water &amp; gives them too her.

"You ok?" "I'm fine, just woke up in pain &amp; thought I could ignore it, but I couldn't. Sorry if I woke you."

"It's ok, I was awake anyway, you go back to bed, &amp; I'll sort out a drink for you." She does as she's told, but adjusts the pillows so she's comfortable sitting up. When he's made the drinks he takes them in the bedroom, &amp; after putting hers down,

he goes to leave, but she grabs his hand &amp; says "Stay, keep me company."

"You sure?" "I'm very sure." He goes round the other side of the bed, puts his cup down &amp; gets into bed next to her. As he gets in she picks up her cup &amp; as he carefully puts his arm round her injured shoulder, she lays her head on his chest.

He asks again "Are you sure you're ok?"

She replies "I'm very sure, that's partly why I was trying to ignore the pain &amp; go back to sleep again, because you're bed is as comfortable as mine is, as normally when I'm in a strange bed it takes me a few days to sleep properly, &amp; I have a feeling that if the pain hadn't woken me up, I would've slept all night."

"I'm glad that it was just because of that, &amp; not anything else."

"As you said you were awake as well, I hope it wasn't because of being uncomfortable."

"No I'm ok, just one of those nights of having a number of things going through my head."

"I hate getting nights like that, I get it sometimes during difficult cases. Although when I first started quite a few cases got to me, &amp; I struggled to sleep a lot." "You know at anytime you want to talk, I'll be here for you, even if I've gone home."

"Thank you, &amp; it's the same for you, I'll be here for you anytime you need me. Saying that you say if you go home, does it mean you may not go home, if you decide you want to stay here?"

"Well I have to go home &amp; get sorted with what to bring here, as well as getting the apartment up for sale, but if I find I feel settled here, or have a reason to stay here, then I would stay. Not only that with having spent most of my life in this country, despite my family being in Britain, I've always said my heart belongs here. I know that today was the first time in years that me &amp; Jethro have seen each other, but we were always close &amp; in a way it would be nice to have my godfather in my life again. I'm sure as well that even if I am closer to my family in Spain, we hardly see each other. Who knows? Even though it's further away we might get to see each other more, as it is my dad's home country."

"Well I would be happy to have you around if you stayed, &amp; if you needed any help with moving if you stayed, I would be happy to help you."

"Thank you &amp; you will most probably be the first to know, if I do decide to stay."

As she puts her cup down &amp; yawns he says "I'll let you get some sleep, &amp; get back to the sofa again."

"It's ok, I trust you, &amp; I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in your own bed, &amp; I'd love you to stay with me."

"I will stay with you, as long as you're sure?" "I'm very sure."

They both settle down &amp; she lies on his chest, as she starts getting sleepy &amp; thinks that he might be asleep, she whispers "I love you Tony." He whispers back "I love you too." &amp; then gently kisses the top of her head. She smiles to herself &amp; as she goes to sleep she thinks 'You must tell him face to face.'

** A/N: I hope you enjoy this new story from me, I'm so far enjoying writing this one, &amp; think it might be my favourite of the two, although I do think I got a bit carried away with myself. I was originally going to end it on the shooting, but then decided to add the final bit, so I hope you enjoy &amp; don't find it too boring! So what will happen with Tony &amp; Debra, will they manage to admit their feelings for one another, hopefully all will be revealed soon! xxx.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Life's unexpected journey.**

**Chapter 2.**

The next morning, after them having slept better together, Tony gives her a treat with giving her breakfast in bed. Not only that after the night before's revelations he's decided that he's going to show her how much he is in love with her, through helping her &amp; doing other things. So after waking her, he helps her with breakfast, as well as getting washed &amp; dressed.

When they go into the Navy Yard he takes her to meet McGee &amp; Bishop, then Gibbs takes her upstairs for her meeting with Vance. While that's going on he comes back down again, then takes Tony to one side,

"So how was she last night?"

He replies "She was ok, a bit restless with being in pain, so we were awake talking until the early hours, so I have a feeling she could end up crashing out later."

Gibbs says "I want you to really look after her, but also work on things together, as I have a feeling she may try to throw herself into everything, as I know that things have come close to what happened last year, &amp; I don't want her to make herself ill."

He replies "I didn't want to push it, but she did admit that she could possibly leave the job as it's the third time she's been shot, &amp; she doesn't think she can take another time. She didn't say much more, as she said that things were too close to home."

Gibbs tells him "Don't let on that you've seen it, but I will give you the file to look at so you know what's gone on. I only did it myself after talking to her parents last night &amp; got a slight idea of what went on, but even they admitted that they thought she was hiding things, even from her sister Claire as well, who can usually get everything out of her. So I got them as well, just in case she decides to also hide things from us. Later on I'll take her back to mine &amp; see if I can get her to not only rest, but to also have a good godfather catch up &amp; see if I can also get her to open up a bit. I've also promised them that I will keep them updated with everything as well. I've also got a feeling that once we know why she's being targeted &amp; it's possibly a bit safer that Claire may be over to see her."

"In a way I hope she does, because we had some food after she'd spoken to her on the phone, &amp; that's when she opened up &amp; told me what she did. I promise that I will look after her, &amp; I won't let on that I also know various things as well." Just as they're about to head for their desks again Vance comes down the stairs, he sees them &amp; says

"Gibbs can I have a word please?"

He replies "ok I'll be right there." They then head to the desks &amp; he hands Tony the file &amp; adds "Make sure she doesn't find out you've got that either."

Tony replies "I will do, thanks boss." Gibbs then goes off to join Vance.

While Gibbs is upstairs with Vance &amp; Debra he starts to look through the file &amp; can see that she's had a really great career, but has also worked some really difficult cases, which she has also won some medals for, just as he's about to start on the year before's case when he hears voices coming down the stairs, so he puts it away again quickly. When the three of them get there Vance says

"This case is now officially to be run by both teams, I'll leave Gibbs to explain things &amp; would also like to welcome Debra to the team." He leaves them &amp; Gibbs says

"Bishop go through the files &amp; bring yourself up to date with the case, then start to go through what aspects match ours. McGee get yourself updated as we go along, we've got Debra's team on standby in MTAC, go &amp; talk to them then get ready to join them, as we need someone to work both ends. Tony &amp; Debra go through the most recent case, &amp; also the one that you helped to make the arrest in as you may find find the reason why they're after you Debra in there. For now you can share a desk &amp; go through it all together." With that Tony gives up his seat to Debra &amp; then goes to find himself another one.

The rest of the morning goes well with a few hits &amp; misses, Tony also makes sure that she takes regular breaks from things by going to the break room. By the time lunch comes up she starts to rub her head &amp; neck, as she's starting to get a headache &amp; her neck is also hurting. Tony starts trying to get her to go out &amp; have some lunch to get completely away from things, but she doesn't really want to, so in the end he says

"You're bloody stubborn you know!" She replies

"I know I can be when I want to get the job done." So he then gets up &amp; starts to massage her neck &amp; shoulders, with of course being careful of her injured one.

By the time Gibbs comes in Tony has managed to persuade her to take some of her painkillers &amp; put her head down on the desk, as he sees Gibbs he goes over to him &amp; says

"I've been trying to persuade her to have a rest, but she's being very stubborn. She's just finally taken something, &amp; has got her head down." Gibbs replies

"Don't worry she's always been like it, even as a child, so how have you got on?" Tony says

"I kept quiet, but I read some of the file while you were with Vance, &amp; only managed a quick look at the last bit, but I have a feeling that we're going to need the case files from the case she's not talking about at the moment. I think she might've seen the connection as well, but I'm not sure, as I didn't want to push it or end up giving away that I'd seen it."

"Ok, let's see if we can get her to the car without disturbing her too much &amp; I'll get her home to have a rest properly &amp; hopefully get her to eat something as well. I'll then see if I can also get her to talk as well, so unless it's a real emergency I don't want us to be disturbed. Although get the case files ordered &amp; do call if the connection pans out. Then that way if I can get her to talk, I can then see if she's made it herself or if I have to break it too her." Tony then says

"If I order the files now, I'll try to carry her without disturbing her too much, then I'll follow you so we can do the same at yours. Then hopefully by the time I get back here again, the files should've arrived." He then goes to Gibbs desk to use the phone to order the files, then goes back to his &amp; picks Debra up, as he does so she wakes slightly &amp; says sleepily

"What's happening?" He replies quietly

"We're taking you home so that you'll have a more comfortable rest." She replies

"Oh ok." She then puts her head back down on his shoulder &amp; goes back to sleep again.

A couple of hours later she wakes up in bed at Gibbs, when she comes too a bit more she gets up &amp; goes in search of him &amp; eventually she finds him in the basement, as she goes down she says

"Hi, this brings back some memories." He smiles at her as he replies

"I thought it might, how do you feel?" She replies

"I'm ok thanks, sorry for crashing out. That's why I don't like taking painkillers as I always end up doing it." He says

"Don't worry about it, you needed the rest. You're not on you're own, we can get this solved together, so please look after yourself &amp; rest. Just let me or Tony know when you need to crash &amp; we will bring you home."

"I promise I will do." He then says

"So do you want something to eat?" She replies

"Yes please, as I'm starving." He then joins her on the stairs &amp; they head towards the kitchen together.

After she's eaten he gets her a coffee &amp; they then sit together on the sofa, he then says

"Remember if there's anything you want to talk about, I am here for you." She replies

"I know, dad told you about the last case didn't he?" He tells her

"He did, but not much. I do know that they're worried about you." She says

"They always do, but in this case I'm not surprised. Seeing as to them I haven't really taken a proper break, &amp; I suppose in a way I have to admit that I probably haven't."

"So only tell me if you want too, but why?" She says

"It's because I'd fallen in love with a fellow agent. It happened a couple of years before that, then about a year before we got engaged, &amp; we were due to get married the summer of the case. In the end things got changed though,because just after Christmas we found out that he'd got cancer &amp; the prognosis wasn't that great, so we bought things slightly more forward. I think that because of everything that was going on I just threw myself into the case, as well as being there to support Matt through his treatment &amp; things. Despite going through his treatment &amp; things he stayed strong &amp; kept working. On the day we caught our suspect; he went against my orders &amp; joined us. Anyway there was a big shoot out &amp; Matt got shot during it, I stayed with him while the others captured our suspect. I tried to save him, but he died in my arms." She then breaks down, &amp; as she does Gibbs hugs her; then as she settles down he says

"&amp; other than short breaks; you've just thrown yourself into you're work?" She replies

"That's right, I had just a couple of weeks off for his funeral &amp; that was it. To make things worse though his funeral was on the day that we were supposed to be getting married on, with us having changed the date. I hate to ask you to keep a secret, but please don't tell mum, dad or Claire. Me &amp; Matt had planned on having kids, so did things to give us the chance to do so; before his treatment began. So we began the IVF treatment a couple of months before everything happened, as we thought he might get the chance of seeing him or her. I didn't know until it was too late; because a couple of weeks after getting back to work again, I lost the baby I was expecting." Once again she breaks down; &amp; as he hugs her again he says

"I will always be here for you, &amp; I won't say a word to any of them, but please promise me you will tell them when you're ready too; &amp; please promise me that you'll start to learn to look after yourself &amp; letting us in to help you." She replies

"I will do, I promise. It's just after what's happened I'm scared to let them in, in case the same thing happens to them or me. Only Claire knows this &amp; please don't go mad at me, but I think that I might be in love with Tony. I'm too scared to tell him; in case he doesn't feel the same way. Not only that I'm scared of something happening to him, so that I get hurt all over again. Plus when I lost the baby it led to some complications; so I'm not sure if I'll be able to have kids or not. Then even though Claire keeps on telling me that Matt would want to see me happy, I worry that somehow being in a new relationship would somehow be disrespecting his memory. Look I do know all about Tony's reputation, but when we met in Spain the attraction was instant, &amp; even though I did feel there was a strong chance of us just having a one night stand; I knew we could have something more &amp; we could do it." He replies

"Look I may not be the best one to give advice; after all my failed marriages, but in a way I do understand; &amp; I would tell you to follow your heart, because there's only been one other woman I've loved probably as much as I did Shannon; &amp; she was killed trying to protect me, so I do regret not having tried harder. If anything does happen I promise that I will always be here for you, &amp; if you do transfer here to be with Tony; you will always have a home here. Please promise me you'll try &amp; talk to him, I know it's difficult with you two being constantly together, but if you want some space to think things through you can always use needing a rest as an excuse; so that then you can come here or something."

"Thank you, I promise that I will try to talk to him. I think what I need to do is just get my head straight; as I know I've got some big decisions to make over the job, do I want to stay in it; &amp; if I don't what can I do instead? I've only got enough stuff here with me for a couple of weeks, &amp; I would like to at least have my head reasonably straight enough to know I can perhaps go back for more stuff, but to also perhaps also do a bit of packing up of my place &amp; doing some ground work into getting the place sold." He says

"I'll do you a deal, you get some rest &amp; have a serious think about things &amp; wether you can manage to tell Tony anything or not; or to at least make a decision about things. Hopefully things might've got settled a bit with the case, &amp; I'll try to make sure that Tony comes with; then you can also have a break together." She replies

"I agree to it, as I think a break might do us some good. Even if I can't tell him tonight, I would at least like to tell him about Matt; so do you think you could find me somewhere I can go &amp; be quiet, so I can make a choice about whether I tell him anything else or not, as I'm sure that if I can come to a decision on that; it might make the other decisions that bit easier."

"I'll see what I can do, if you do want to talk when you've reached a decision, or even if you want to talk to Tony, just give me a call."

"I will do. Anyway I suppose I ought to go &amp; freshen up before we head back."

"Ok, well you know where the bathroom is."

Just after she goes off, Tony walks into the house he says

"Is everything ok?" Gibbs answers

"It is &amp; she's opened up a bit, &amp; she's just freshening up. What is it; I thought you were going to call?" He replies

"I was going too, but thought I'd better come round, I won't give away what I know, but a name kept cropping up, when I ran it's; this David Sullivan is wanted for murder, as I dug further his brother in law is Lee Richards one of the gang's leaders. I was about to call you when Phil from Baltimore called me back &amp; I have a feeling from what was said; that David is the gang's hired killer; so I think that the gang might be out to get her &amp; were trying to get her before she got to us. The only thing I've not found out is if they're still after her or not."

"That's good work DiNozzo; we were just on our way back again. While we've got the chance too, how do you feel about her? &amp; you can be honest with me."

"I think that I might be in love with her, why?" Gibbs tells him

"Because she's in love with you, with the events of the last case &amp; losing her fiance during it; she's scared of the same thing happening again, which is why she's scared of telling you how she feels. She also knows that she's got some big choices to come if she's going to be leaving Spain to be with you." Tony says

"Nothing happened last night between us, but we did in the end; end up sleeping together, &amp; I do have a feeling that she's admitted how she feels to her sister Claire; as she did say she loved me, when she thought U was asleep. So I have sort of been doing things to show that I love &amp; care for her very much." Gibbs says

"It will probably be the best thing you can do, just promise me that if anything happens you will look after her &amp; won't let her down."

"I promise I won't ever hurt her, because I do really love her; &amp; if she ends up changing her life &amp; coming here to be with me; I don't want to let her down in any way." They then stop talking as they hear her coming down the stairs as she walks in &amp; sees Tony she smiles, then Gibbs says to her

"Are you feeling better?" She replies

"Much better thanks." Gibbs phone then goes &amp; he answers it

"Ok McGee we're just on our way back." He ends the call &amp; adds

"McGee has a lead on where David might be; let's go."

When they get back to the Navy Yard once again, before joining Tony &amp; McGee; Gibbs takes Debra the conference room &amp; tells her she can stay there as long as wants; then he explains to her what Tony has found out &amp; that they're off to try &amp; catch David, so she tells them to stay safe.

In the end she sits &amp; thinks for ages, &amp; in the end she decides that she wants to tell Tony the whole truth; including how much she loves him. As she hasn't heard anything either about what's happened with David &amp; that he could possibly observing an interrogation, she goes to look for Tony there. As she goes in he is there &amp; he's also on his own, when he turns to see her, he smiles &amp; says

"Hey." She smiles back at him &amp; replies

"Hi, is that him?" As she joins him at the window he answers

"It is &amp; we've got him, the only thing is he hasn't told us yet if there's still someone out there trying to get you or not, you ok?" She replies

"I'm fine, but do you think we could talk?" He answers

"Sure, what about?" She takes his hand, then as she kisses him on the lips; he responds &amp; they kiss properly for the first time, then she answers him

"About a couple of things, &amp; possibly about us." He then strokes the side of her face &amp; says

"You mean you want to give us a chance at a relationship?" She replies

"Possibly, but only if you're ok with what I want to say too you."

"I'm sure that whatever it is, I won't change my mind about how I feel about you; because I love you."

"I love you too Tony, but I need too do it; &amp; it needs to be in private." He replies

"Ok let's go, I'm sure that Gibbs will get back to us; if there's anything he wants us to know." He takes her hand; &amp; they leave.

When they get back to the apartment they sit on the sofa together, he says

"Are you sure you want to do this? As you were a bit quiet in the car." She replies

"I'm sure I do, as if we do get together; it could effect our future; &amp; after what happened to the man I loved before, I'm still scared about the chance of it happening again. Even if I know what danger we put ourselves into everyday as agents."

"He was an agent?" She replies

"His name was Matt &amp; he was an agent. We were also engaged, but we found out we were going to lose him anyway, because he had cancer. We bought the wedding forward. In some ways I also blame myself for what happened; because he kept working as he wanted too, so he came out with us when we were capturing a suspect, but it was against my orders. He got shot during the shoot out. I tried to save him, but he died in my arms." She bursts into tears &amp; he hugs her; before saying

"You shouldn't blame yourself, it was his decision to go against your orders; but we do put ourselves in danger nearly everyday during our careers, &amp; it is very difficult when we lose the people we love; like I could've done with you the other night."

"I know, as even if I do still blame myself; I don't feel as guilty as I did. The thing that made it more difficult, was on the day we'd bought the wedding forward too; ended up being the day we had his funeral. I also do feel slightly guilty about having a new relationship, because I feel like I'm disrespecting his memory in some way. Even if I do know in a way, that he would be really happy for me."

"I promise you wouldn't be doing that; but I also promise you that if any anniversary that comes up &amp; you want to honor it, I will support you in doing it. So what would effect our future if things did happen between us?" She replies

"Because of the cancer we decided on doing things so we could still have a family, we had an attempt at IVF to coincide with the wedding. With the stress of his death &amp; the funeral, I didn't realize I was pregnant; until it was too late &amp; I was losing the baby. With the loss there were complications, which has left things with the chance that I might not be able to have kids. I know that it's something in the future to think about; but I do think that you should know; in case it's something you want."

"I've never really thought about it. Sometimes I suppose it could be something I may want; but I honestly don't know. Let's just say if we decide later on that we do want kids, &amp; it doesn't happen naturally we could look into other things, or if it doesn't work out that way either; we could perhaps look into adoption or something like that." She says

"I was the same &amp; hadn't really thought about having kids until it came down to the choice we had to make about it. &amp; I have to admit that as the IVF treatment began, I did feel slightly scared &amp; the doubts did start to creep in; but after losing the baby it made me wish I'd realized I was pregnant. So that I would've looked after myself better &amp; it would've happened. &amp; now I sort of feel that if there's a chance of having a family, that I would like it." He replies

"Well when we know the time is right, we can always try. So does that mean there is a chance for us?"

"I would like to hope so, but I do still have to think about what too do. As do I stay in the job? &amp; of course get the move here sorted out; as I have a feeling that we couldn't cope with a long distance relationship." He says

"You mean you want to relocate to be with me?" She replies

"Of course, because if we are going to make ago of this; I do want to be here with you. Plus when all of this is over case wise, I might consider taking some time off to make a decision about the job; as I know in myself that I need to have a rest. Because following everything with Matt &amp; the baby, all I've done is work. Jethro did say that when it was safe I could go back to Spain; so I can sort out the sale of the apartment, get packed up &amp; have a rest. Because he also got out of me how I feel about you, so he said that perhaps we could have time together &amp; a rest. That's of course if you do want to come with me, that is?"

"Of course I would want to come with you, I love you &amp; want to make a real go at this; which is why I was thinking because we're here &amp; together anyway, why don't we make it permanent &amp; you move in here; once we get back?" She asks

"Do you mean it?" He replies

"Of course I do, I want to be with you; &amp; we've sort of been thrown together anyway, so you can't really say it's too soon for us to do it. A couple of years ago I was in love with someone, but she chose to stay in Israel; rather than come back with me. I didn't fight enough for her, &amp; I regretted it for a very long time. I don't want the same thing happening again; I don't &amp; can't lose another woman that I love very much." As she sees how emotional he gets, she moves up the sofa &amp; strokes the side of his face, then says

"Yes I will; I love you, &amp; I want to be with you." He then strokes the side of her face &amp; taps her head up from under her chin &amp; as he kisses her, she responds. He then pushes her gently back so they're lying together &amp; still kissing. As his hands then start to wander, he manages to catch her injured shoulder wrong, so she says

"Ow!" He replies

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I think some of that was me as well, trying to move it out of the way too quick." He then kisses her again, &amp; as he does so he undoes her sling; then as he helps her out of it he says

"I'm trusting you not to do anything to not hurt yourself, or if I do you should shout." She replies mischievously

"I will do, but does that mean you're trying to take advantage of me Mr DiNozzo?" He then starts to nibble her neck as he says

"I could be, if you want me too?" As his hands start to wander again, she replies

"Well I suppose we do have something special to celebrate, &amp; I can't think of a better way too do it." As they kiss &amp; hands keep wandering, she groans; so he gets up &amp; lifts her in his arms. He then carries her into the bedroom; &amp; they make love for the first time. Afterwards they both fall asleep in each other's arms, very happy &amp; contented.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me ages to update things, but with work &amp; other things going on, plus problems with the computer, it's been a bit difficult! I've also been getting ideas for some new stories which I've been working on &amp; may put up! Anyway I hope you really enjoy this new chapter! I decided not to drag out the Tony &amp; Debra not admitting how they feel about each other &amp; get them together. There will be a few tests for the new relationship to come though, &amp; hopefully I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible, so please keep on enjoying the story! Thank you also to those that have favourited the story &amp; also to those that also sent in reviews, it was good to read them! Xxx. :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life's unexpected journey.**

**Chapter 3.**

The next morning Debra gets a call from Gibbs very early; he tells her that he's had a call from Claire, &amp; that they need to meet her at the airport. Because of being in such a rush she doesn't get the chance of waking Tony to tell him what's happening, &amp; thinks she might get a chance to text or call while they wait for Claire's arrival. As things go; just before going to the airport Gibbs has to stop at the Navy Yard first. While Debra is in the toilet she starts to compose a text to Tony, but gets interrupted by Bishop who says

"Are you ok?" She replies

"I'm fine thanks."

"Are you sure? as you seem to have something on your mind?" She replies wistfully

"It's just me trying to work out what to say to Tony in this text because of having left while he was still asleep, &amp; it being so early." Bishop says in slight surprise

"You didn't?" Debra asks while biting her lip.

"What?" Bishop says

"Sleep together"

"We did, &amp; just say we had the most perfect night; a night I've not had in a long time. I really love him, &amp; I don't know I just can't work out how to put things into words &amp; do this text; but I also don't want him to think that I've run out on him, because I didn't want it too happen; when I did. I don't know I never thought I'd find someone as special too me as Matt was, but I think that Tony could be even more so; &amp; I just don't want to blow it." Bishop says

"I've only known Tony a couple of years or so; &amp; since meeting you he's changed, &amp; I know that he also really loves you, just trust him &amp; let him in; because you two do make a great couple." She replies wistfully once more

"Thanks, I'll try."

In the end while waiting for Gibbs she gets some paper out of Tony's desk drawer &amp; writes him a letter really pouring her heart out, when Gibbs finally comes &amp; tells her he's ready to leave; she hands the letter over to Bishop &amp; asks her to give it to Tony as soon as he gets in.

As things go when Tony wakes up he does miss Debra not being in his arms, so much so he rushes to get dressed &amp; heads straight to the Navy Yard. As he rushes in he says

"Have you seen Debra &amp; Gibbs?" Bishop replies

"They've gone to the airport." As he goes to rush off Bishop runs after him with the letter, she catches up with him at the elevator, as it starts to go down; she flicks the switch to stop it, then says

"Before you go tearing off, she's not leaving." He replies

"How did you know where I was heading off too?" She says

"Just a hunch. Look she loves you, &amp; asked me to give you this. I know because she was trying to work out how to say everything by text, as she didn't want you to think she didn't want last night to happen; because she did. They've gone to meet her sister. In the end she wrote this too you, &amp; wanted to make sure I gave it too you." He replies

"Thanks Bishop, I'm still going to see her; but I promise you I will read it." As he flicks the switch for the elevator to go again, she says

"You'd better; &amp; good luck, because you both make a really great couple."

When he gets to the car park at the airport he opens the letter &amp; reads it, &amp; it makes him feel really emotional. Even though from reading it he knows that she's only meeting her sister &amp; not leaving him; he still has a feeling that she's still going to leave him. So he gets out of the car &amp; heads towards the terminal to find her.

Eventually he finds her as she's coming out of the toilet, as soon as he sees her he yells

"Debs!" As soon as she looks up &amp; sees him, she goes over &amp; they hug; she then says

"What are you doing here?" He replies

"I came to find you, I missed you not being with me this morning." She says

"I wanted too be with you, but Jethro called to say about Claire coming; &amp; you were looking so peaceful &amp; gorgeous, I didn't really want too leave you. Especially as last night was so special, &amp; I really didn't want you to think it was going too be just a one night stand; as there's no way that I want it too be that." He says

"I don't either, &amp; I understand that from you're letter, but I was still scared that you'd meet Claire &amp; decide that you wanted to go back to England with her; &amp; change you're mind about us." As she replies, she gives him a Gibbs slap

"Tony, I love you, you idiot; if I didn't I wouldn't have let last night happen. I want too be with you, even if I do end up going to see my family possibly when she goes home; but I also know that it also depends on the case. Whatever happens if I do go &amp; see them at anytime, I will always come back too you; no matter what." He says

"Hey that's not fair!" She says

"Well I have to wake you up somehow, because I meant every word I said in that letter; I love you &amp; I want too be with you."

"&amp; I love you too." They kiss &amp; after breaking apart she says

"We'd better go &amp; find Jethro; otherwise he'll be wondering where I am, then that way you can also meet Claire as well." He asks

"Are you sure?" She answers

"Of course I am; as she'll love you. Especially as she's the one that's known all along how I felt about you &amp; kept telling me that I should tell you." He says

"Alright I'll stay, as I think I might have to thank her for helping to bring us together."

"Ok let's go." As she goes to walk away, he grabs her hand &amp; drags her back too him; he kisses her &amp; she responds, after breaking apart they then walk away hand in hand.

As they find Gibbs, he turns to smile at them &amp; says

"So have you two finally got yourselves sorted out?" She replies

"We have &amp; we've got together." He replies

"Congratulations, it's about time. The flight is due in; you go ahead Debra, we'll be right behind you." He lets her go ahead &amp; then says quietly to Tony

"When we get back we need to talk &amp; let them talk on their own. Just promise me that you will look after her, &amp; be there for her no matter what happens." He replies

"I promise you that I will be there for her, I've already learnt the hard way about losing someone you love; &amp; there's no way that I want to lose her, no matter what happens; so what is going on?" Gibbs says

"Claire &amp; the family were going to give us a chance with the case &amp; things; so that we didn't end up having to protect them as well. She's had to come though because Debra's best friend Lauren was killed in a car crash yesterday, so Claire thought it best she came &amp; actually tell her in person. The other thing is I know that she's said about leaving the job, but she might have to make that decision sooner than she thinks; because Lauren had a one &amp; a half year old daughter. Debra is her godmother &amp; Lauren also made her the guardian. So it means she's got to make a decision about taking her on, &amp; where to make a home for them; plus all this will impact on the both of you. So you need to know if with the relationship can you cope with the possibility of being a father as well? As well as of course being there for them both while they're grieving."

"I will be there for her, &amp; I will support whatever choices she makes. Do you think the crash could be connected to the case?" Gibbs replies

"I don't know, Claire's going to be staying at mine &amp; we're going to tell her the news there. I want to be there for her as well, plus everything has happened so fast that I've not had a chance to look into it. All I've had a chance of doing is getting a copy of the accident report, but I've not looked at it yet."

"What will be happening if it is connected, how can we investigate?"

"If it is connected, I hope that somehow get permission to help the police one &amp; make it somehow a joint one. I know she'll want to go back for the funeral, &amp; if she decides that she's going to take Hannah on, we'll have to sort out getting her stuff. So I hope that we'll be able to go &amp; join the investigation if needs be, as well as of course be there for her."

They end up not having to wait long for Claire, &amp; it also ends up being Tony that's a hero, because she has Hannah with her, &amp; just as they come through the doors has her in her arms. She wriggles out of them &amp; then runs off. Tony gets after her &amp; manages to catch her. When Claire gets to them she &amp; Debra hug, then Debra says

"It's great to see you, but why have you got Hannah?" Claire replies

"I'll explain later." Tony then gets back to them &amp; hands Hannah over to Debra, Claire says to him

"Thanks for getting her, &amp; am I right in thinking that you're Anthony DiNozzo?" He replies

"That's ok, &amp; it's Tony." She replies

"Well it's nice to meet you." She then whispers to Debra

"You lucky cow, he's certainly a gorgeous man." She replies

"Thank you, I certainly think I've come out on top." When she notices the look on Claire's face, so realizes what she's said, &amp; they both burst out laughing. When they stop, Claire says

"No seriously, I am very happy for you both. I just hope that you both can be happy." Debra replies

"I think we will be, I really love him Claire, &amp; I never thought I could love anyone more than I did Matt, but I think I do. I know it will be hard at times though because I will always love him." Claire replies

"Of course you will, as he was your first love &amp; you never forget your first one. I can see how much he loves you, &amp; you will need someone to be there for you. I'm glad that you've got Jethro here for you as well, &amp; I know we all be too. All dad knows at the moment is that you came because of a case &amp; got hurt because of it, &amp; that Jethro is looking after you along with his team. I've not said anything about Tony, as I thought you should do it. He has said though that if you end up staying here, as soon as it's safe to come; then he &amp; mum will come &amp; see you, but you must promise to call them."

"I will do &amp; I will tell them about Tony, as I know I'm ready too. They then get to Gibbs car, &amp; after getting Hannah into the car seat, Claire goes with him &amp; Debra goes with Tony.

It's a couple of hours later &amp; Debra has taken the news about Laurens death hard, when Gibbs goes to find her he finds her lying under the boat in the basement, as she always used too do when something was up as a child. Either when they were there for a visit as a child, or when she ran away when they lived near by. As he finds her he says

"Hey, what are you doing under there?" She replies

"Coming to my safe place." He says

"I guessed you would, so will you come out &amp; talk?" She then wriggles her way out, he helps her up &amp; they then both go &amp; sit on the stairs, he says

"So how do you feel?" She replies

"Sad that I've lost my best friend, &amp; a bit guilty that it could be my fault it happened." He says

"We don't know yet if it is connected, but I promise you we will find out the truth. What about Hannah?"

"I don't know, I love her very much, &amp; always looked on her as the daughter I didn't think I'd ever have, especially after losing my baby; &amp; I did always promise Lauren that if anything happened to her I would be her parent. But can I cope with being a single parent? Then of course if I take her now, where are we going to live? Most of all will I be putting her in danger? Plus I'll have to get to England to get her stuff, as well as go to Spain to get the apartment sorted &amp; sold if we're going too be living here. The other thing is what can I do for a job if I do as I've said I would &amp; leave NCIS. I know that there are agents who are single parents, but I don't think I could be one of them. Most of all there's also me &amp; Tony, especially as we're only just starting out with our relationship, so can we cope with being parents this early on? Plus what'll happen if we decide we want our own family down the line? I'm scared that I could end up favouring our own children over her, &amp; I wouldn't want that." He replies

"If you decide you want to make here your home, you'll always have one here I promise you, even if it is just temporary until you find you're own, &amp; I'm sure that everyone will help you out with the moves from England &amp; Spain. Think about possibly taking some personal time out from the job, as you can take up too a year, so you don't have to worry about rushing a decision about giving up totally. Then if you do decide to return I will make sure that you have adequate child care cover. With you &amp; Tony you will need to talk, but I think he does really want you to work out &amp; will take you as you come, if you do take her. Which is also why I suggested taking personal time, because the two of you need to bond; but I am certain that you will be a good mother too her, even if you &amp; Tony do have you're own in the future. If you promise me that you'll come to me at anytime you need to talk, I will promise you that I will do my best to get you back to England to go to Lauren's funeral. Hopefully we'll then be able to get some of Hannah's stuff as well. As I think you're going to need familiar stuff around her. Plus I think you may also need some of Laurens stuff as well to keep her memory alive with her, because she's so young &amp; at an age where she might forget her." She says

"I promise I will always turn too you no matter what, &amp; you're right I don't ever want her to ever forget her mother either, &amp; how special she was." She bursts into tears &amp; he hugs her, just as Tony appears in the doorway, he comes down the stairs, Gibbs lets go of her, gets up &amp; says

"Look you two need to talk, Claire &amp; Hannah will be here tonight, so go back to yours &amp; talk." He helps her up &amp; gives her a final hug, before leaving her &amp; Tony on their own. As he says

"Do you want to go?" She nods &amp; they leave cuddled up together.

When they get back to the apartment the pain from the injury, as well as a thumping headache have got too her, so she flops down on the sofa &amp; closes her eyes. Tony goes into the kitchen &amp; gets her some water &amp; her tablets, When he goes back in he gets her to sit up &amp; take them. Once she's done so she lies back down again, he then joins her &amp; they get cuddled up together, he says

"I'm sorry about Lauren." She replies

"Thank you." He then asks

"So what do you want too do?" She answers

"I know that whatever decision that's made we have too do it together, because all of this effects us as well. I know it's going too be a challenge, but if I'm honest I don't want her to end up in care either in England or here. &amp; even if I'm unsure about if I can be a mother or not, I do want to keep her, but can you cope with being a father?" He says

"I will be here for you, &amp; will support you in whatever you want too do. I know it will be a challenge, but I want too be a father; as I love that little girl so much already, &amp; that's just from being with her tonight."

"The question is can we do this together? We're only just starting out, not only that I'm scared that if we have our own later on, we could end up favouring our own over her." He says

"I know we're only just starting out, but I think we can do this. Which is why I was thinking that we should find somewhere together &amp; move in altogether, especially as it is a bit small for the three of us here. I want us too make a real go of this; &amp; even if it is going too be a real learning curve for us, I don't want you to feel that you've got too do this on you're own; because I love you &amp; want too be with you. If we do have our own, she'll be older &amp; hopefully be able to join in with things, &amp; it might make it easier for us not to favour her over our own."

"Are you sure that you want us too have our own? Because I would love that too; &amp; as Jethro suggested tonight that I take some time off as personal leave &amp; take up to a year possibly, it could be a good idea, as it would give us a chance to get settled somewhere as a family &amp; perhaps be thinking about trying for our own. &amp; who knows it might then make the decision about staying or leaving the job a bit easier."

"Of course it's what I want, so let's see if we can start searching, &amp; I know that we'll have too go to England &amp; get her stuff, as well as pack up your place in Spain. I know as well that I'm going to also have too do most of the care side for Hannah, because you're not going too be allowed to pick her up &amp; things for a while either, &amp; I'm prepared for that; plus of course it's practice for our own. The best thing of course will be getting some practice in before we get Hannah, because when we do get her we may not get so much privacy with a one &amp; a half year old running around."

"That sounds good too me, as long as you're sure about all of this, I know I am. I think that in the morning we should go &amp; talk to Jethro &amp; Claire to tell them our decision, plus find out from him if I have to see Vance or not to put in for my personal leave, &amp; of course we've got the hospital appointment as well. I also want to talk too them as well, as even though we know that it's all official for me being her guardian, we may have too do something legally about it. &amp; I would like too get the wheels in motion if there is anything we have too do." He says

"That's probably a good idea, &amp; I don't want any arguments, I'm taking you to the hospital for your appointment, as I know that Gibbs will probably want to take you."

"Well there's no arguments from me, because I would like you too be with me; especially as we're partners &amp; from now on we're together for everything no matter what."

"We are &amp; I love you, so want too be with you. Plus we'll have a better idea of what you can do over lifting &amp; carrying Hannah, &amp; possibly our own. If your recovery takes us that far. Whatever it takes to get you fit &amp; healthy again. I love you &amp; I'm here for you every step of the way."

"&amp; I love you too." She moves up &amp; as she kisses him he responds, then as she struggles slightly to undo his shirt buttons &amp; stroke his chest, he breaks off from the kiss &amp; jokingly says

"Are you trying to seduce me?" She replies

"I might be, but as you said if we're going to have our own family, then we're going to have to get some practice in first, &amp; I think I'd like to get some practice in already &amp; right now. They start kissing again, then all of a sudden he gets up, &amp; as she then screams, he carries her into the bedroom. They make love before falling asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: So here we are with a new chapter, which I hope you all enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited &amp; followed, it's great to have your support! As I said before there was going too be some things coming up to challenge Tony &amp; Debra's new relationship, &amp; the impending parenthood is one of them! Xxx. :-) **


End file.
